


Cafe Bliss

by YRTHere



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Café, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YRTHere/pseuds/YRTHere
Summary: Prompt credits: haolsaWhere JaeHyun begins working at SiCheng's favorite cafe.





	Cafe Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haolsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haolsa/gifts).



> Prompt credits: haolsa  
> Where JaeHyun begins working at SiCheng's favorite cafe.

Just a usual Saturday morning, the sweet and bitter scent of coffee, tea and pastries filled the small but homey cafe down the streets. JaeHyun was never a fan of the bittersweet drink but he needed money and this was the only place hiring in the neighborhood. It was his first day after his training week and he couldn’t help but feel his nerves acting up. The boss of this place, who was also his manager, is a really nice guy but he did have high expectations. The bell on the door rang again as more customers flooded in. He put on the best smile he could muster as the group of girls squealed, one of them walking towards the counter while the rest sat down at a nearby table. The girl who had walked to the counter twirled a lock of her chestnut colored hair as she batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at the male. JaeHyun cursed at his charms internally, _why did I have to be so good looking._

“Good afternoon Miss. What can I get you today?” He asked ignoring the girl’s attempt at flirting. 

“Can I get a cappuccino and,” the girl paused for a moment, “ and a handsome barista to go with it?” she continued, her voice higher than it was probably supposed to be. Her group of friends giggled from the table, a little too loudly.

JaeHyun threw up a little inside. “I’m sorry but the handsome barista is currently taken but a cup of cappuccino is not. That will be $5.90. Thank you very much.” he replied as he entered the order into the register.

“Oh come on.” the girl pouted. “The handsome barista could at least drop his number or something,” she said as she sent him a wink. God, he really wants to throw up. 

Hesitantly, he took a piece of paper and scribbled a number on it. Sliding it to the girl, he said, “That will be $5.90 for the cappuccino. Thank you very much.” The girl smiled taking the paper and handing him the payment. She blew him a kiss before heading back to her friends and the group let out a squeal. What they didn’t know was that the number was not JaeHyun’s but his good friend, Lucas’. Lucas would probably know how to handle the girl better than he did. After all, Lucas is the school’s famous player. 

JaeHyun sighed, 15 minutes into his new job and he was already tired. Just then, his manager tapped on his shoulder. “JaeHyun, can you bring this over to table 7?” Ten asked. JaeHyun smiled, giving a nod and took the tray from Ten. He walked out from behind the counter and looked around the cafe. Table 7… JaeHyun chanted in his head while walking around. He spotted the tag on the side of the table and walked towards the pastel blue table situated near the window. Okay, everything is going well. He thought. That was when his eyes landed on the most ethereal human being he had ever seen. Sparkly eyes staring at a book in his slim and long hands. Tousled light pink hair, glistening lips, tugging a small smile as he continues reading. JaeHyun couldn’t help but stare as the rays of light, from the window hits the man at every correct angle, making him glow even more than he already did. 

Losing his concentration, JaeHyun didn’t notice the leg of a table and his clumsy self tripped. The tray wobbled and the plate of cake slipped off, landing with a crash and a splat. The ceramic cup containing coffee followed suit. JaeHyun snapped out of his daze and tried to catch the cup. Let’s just say, he wasn’t successful but he did catch something alright. The cup landed on the hard wooden floor, shattering into pieces. Most of the coffee, however, was now on JaeHyun’s shirt, staining it a dark hue of brown. 

The scene captured an audience. The same man who had attracted JaeHyun turned also to face the scene of chaos along with his new colleagues. JaeHyun’s face turned into a thousand shades of sunset. He instinctively ran back to the kitchen to grab a broom plus a mop to clear the shards and clean the floor of the remaining coffee. Ten who had witnessed everything grabbed a new set of uniform and handed it to JaeHyun. 

“Boy. You sure have a knack at the game of attraction huh? Remember to clean it properly.” Ten commented before giving JaeHyun a pat on the back and leaving the poor guy to change. It wasn’t an it’s-ok pat but an I-feel-so-sorry-for-you pat. JaeHyun sighed. It was bad enough to be hit on by your first customer but it was another thing to spill coffee on yourself and trip when it is your first day. He quickly changed out of the coffee stained shirt and grabbed the cleaning supplies, heading out to clean the mess. Another employee had already prepared a new tray of the order he had just destroy and had brought it to the table he was supposed to if he had not tripped. He was so busy that he did not realise the guy seated at table 7 was looking at him endearingly. Perhaps feeling sorry for the poor guy who had made a mess of himself. Or perhaps finding the guy cute. That was JaeHyun’s first day at work. Interesting right? 

Day two. JaeHyun was determined to make a fresh start after the humiliating first day yesterday. JaeHyun took a deep breath as he pushed open the door to the cafe. He was immediately greeted by a smiling Ten. Greeting his boss back with a smile as warm, he headed to the back to change into his uniform and readied himself at the counter. The door opened and JaeHyun prepared himself for the first customer for today. 

“Welcome. What may I get you today?”, he said. However, when he looked up, his brain had decided to shut down and go into mayday. All his confidence disappeared when he saw the same guy who had made him trip. Upon closer look, the man was even more good looking than from afar. 

“Good morning. You’re the new kid, right? Can I get a flat white and a lemon meringue?” the male answered, looking at the menu on the counter.

“I- I…” JaeHyun somehow ended up tongue-tied. 

The male in front of him chuckled. “I don’t bite. Relax…”, he took a look at JaeHyun’s nametag, “JaeHyun.” 

JaeHyun felt his legs go soft and his next idiotic decision was to hide his face and run into the kitchen, leaving the counter empty. He was so going to get fired. Ten saw JaeHyun in the kitchen and let out a long sigh. “If you want this job, Mr. Jung. You’re going to have to start doing it. Now get back out there and take SiCheng’s order.” 

SiCheng? How did his boss know this man? As if reading his mind, Ten replied, “He’s my cousin. Also a regular here. Now get out there. You have a job to do.” So he’s the boss’ cousin… JaeHyun thought. He shook his head and gave himself a little slap to wake up. JaeHyun too a peek out the doors of the kitchen before stepping out back to the counter.

He stood before SiCheng and repeated his orders. “So. One flat white and lemon meringue. That will be $11.20, thank you. Also, I would like to apologise for earlier.”

SiCheng grinned cheekily and handed JaeHyun the money. “It’s ok. You’re really cute.” 

JaeHyun choked on his own saliva. Did he just say cute? He regained his sanity and quickly gave SiCheng the change and receipt. He watched as the male walked towards the same table as yesterday. It must be his favorite. JaeHyun decided to focus on work. He had to make a good impression after all the mess he had created. 

SiCheng observed JaeHyun from his seat, occasionally peeking up from his book, enjoying his cup of coffee and his dessert. He smiled as he saw JaeHyun slowly becoming more comfortable with the job. Soon he might be able to be promoted to a barista. SiCheng couldn’t wait until he is able to taste JaeHyun’s handcrafted drinks. Maybe the male had a different set of charms on SiCheng compared to the rest of the ogling eyes.   
SiCheng left after a few hours. JaeHyun walked over to clear the table when he saw a napkin way too neat to be trash. Upon closer inspection, he found a message written on the napkin. **‘Hi, JaeHyun. SiCheng here. Just wishing you good luck on your job. Hwaiting. :)’**

JaeHyun smiled as he folded the napkin neatly, keeping it in the pocket of his pants. He proceeded to clear the rest of the plates and cup on the table. For the rest of the day, JaeHyun couldn’t explain the strange happiness even with how hectic the say was. He made a mental note to reply SiCheng tomorrow. 

From there, it became their little form of communication. Turns out SiCheng and JaeHyun were studying at the same university and were of the same age. Though SiCheng was a fashion design student and JaeHyun a chemistry student. JaeHyun’s colleague would be intrigued by why JaeHyun would rush to clear the same table every time. Or when they head to clean the table, JaeHyun would tell them it’s ok and would clean it himself. The two would ask each other questions like how old are you, where are you from, your hobbies and more. SiCheng would leave a note on the napkin while JaeHyun would reply on a new napkin when he delivered SiCheng’s order to him. It became a daily habit for the two. SiCheng would anticipate JaeHyun’s notes and vice versa. The two got closer through this. Ten would often tease the two, saying how this was their love story. He wasn’t wrong. It was the start of something. 

SiCheng was right. JaeHyun was getting better and better at his job day by day. His face attracted a lot more female customers as well. Soon JaeHyun was promoted to work as a barista back at the kitchen because his so-called fans were becoming too aggressive. While this meant that JaeHyun would be safer, it made him sad that he no longer could do the note exchange with SiCheng. SiCheng was feeling empty without JaeHyun’s notes as well, but he was able to get special pictures of barista JaeHyun from his cousin. Call it perks of being cousins with the boss of a cafe with a cute yet handsome worker. One day, one of the workers came into the kitchen to find JaeHyun. JaeHyun stopped what he was doing and wiped his hands on his apron before walking to the worker. 

“What is it JaeMin?” JaeHyun asked. “For you,” JaeMin replied, handing JaeHyun a piece of napkin and walking out. 

There was only one reason he would be handed a napkin. JaeHyun excitedly opened the napkin. It was SiCheng’s handwriting, he smiled, dimples popping out. Reading the contents written, JaeHyun hurriedly whipped out his phone and keyed in the number. He was afraid that he might lose the paper later or the paper might get dirty or wet. He felt re-energized and couldn’t wait to end work so he could text SiCheng. 

After work had ended, JaeHyun was the first to rush out of the cafe. Ten sighed at the poor boy, having an idea of what he is in such a rush for. JaeHyun took a quick shower and plopped down on his bed. He tapped on SiCheng’s contact and typed in a message only to delete it, retype another message and deleting it. It went on and on for 10 minutes before he finally sent a simple ‘Hi. This is JaeHyun. Is this SiCheng’s number?” JaeHyun stared at his phone, hoping for the latter to reply. After 2 minutes, he off his phone and threw it to the side only to hear his phone beep. He scrambled around and grabbed his phone, turning it on. His heartbeat increased rapidly as he hoped it was the name of that one man. He jumped for joy when he saw a message from SiCheng. The two happily chatted online to near dawn before deciding they should sleep after all JaeHyun would have to work in a few hours. 

As the chats grew more frequent, the two grew closer and closer, they started to hang out together as well. Hangouts became dates, friendship became something more and in a few months, they two were officially a couple. 

JaeHyun had changed from a full-time staff to a part-time staff by the time his semester had started. SiCheng still visits the cafe in his free time after lessons, sometimes with JaeHyun or sometimes to finish his assignments as he waits for his handsome boyfriend to end his shift before heading out for dinner together. One good thing about having a boyfriend who is also a barista is having your own customised drink filled with love every time you visit the cafe. After disclosing their relationship to Ten, Ten made a rule that only JaeHyun is allowed to make SiCheng’s drink and SiCheng is only allowed to drink the drinks made by JaeHyun. Call it weird but since when was Ten normal. 

JaeHyun had found a reason to make this cafe his favorite, while SiCheng had found one more reason to add to his list. This was the place where it all began. The name of the cafe? Cafe Bliss. A blissful place indeed.


End file.
